


Damned Days

by Leenaluv90



Category: Battle Royale (2000)
Genre: Battle Royale - Freeform, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenaluv90/pseuds/Leenaluv90
Summary: It's a regular day in ct when Amare and her friends get out of school. Until they get on the bus. The next thing you know is that the whole bus is kidnapped. Amare and 34 other kids find themselves in a world of trouble. On an Island in the middle of the ocean, they have to kill each and everyone till the last person is standing. Amare just wanted to go home and see her family,  know she doesn't know if she will get home ever.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Amare is a 17-year-old high school student

**JOURNAL APP**

  
  


**Tuesday, May 15, 2022**

**Entry One**

  
  
  
  


**Urgh! I hate how hyper these people are. I never understood how anyone could have so much energy that you could be bouncing off the walls @ 6:30 am. The students here should be bored and angry. It's not like we’re in a normal high school. What high school and I mean public high school in the United States have to wear uniforms? I mean what are we in Japan, no we’re in Connecticut for Pete's sake. Whatever, like I was saying, I don’t know how these people can do it.**

  
  


**Entry one updated 6:52 am**

  
  
  
  
  
  


It didn’t take long for the classroom to fill up. There are 20 students in my class. 10 of them are seniors who failed this class in their junior year. Jeez, it gives me a headache to look at the same uniforms all day. All girls wore black cami’s, a jacket with Tessa high school logo on it, pleated plaid skirts and thigh-high socks. The boys are in a black sweater vest and white tees that go under it, with long black pants. They should be transferring to shorts soon. Have you ever seen a premature boy in shorts up to their knees? It is quite gross. Blah, I can’t express how much I think this school should rot with the majority of the people in it.

“Hey, Ginger? What's 5’5, wears all black and carries her diary on her phone?” I had just finished writing my first entry of the day in my Black Hive Edition two phone. When Raina and Ginger came for a visit. Their best friends and my worst bullies.

“I don’t know Raina, what is it?” Ginger giggled. I could see them in the corner of my eye. They walked slowly to me just waiting for my reaction.

“I’ll give you another hint. It has short ugly black hair with unsightly purple streaks. Plus she has the skin color of mud but oh she acts like a little white girl.” I rolled my eyes slowly hiding my phone from their sight.

“I know it's a cat. A dingy fugly feral cat.” Ginger gave out a laugh that could make a dog cry. 

“No, you mean a skunk.”Raina corrected Ginger. They both laughed.

Raina decided it was a good thing to sit on top of my desk. She swung her tangled onyx hair in my face. Raina had this overpowering grapefruit smell to her, made me want to gag.

“Hey? Hey, freak? Why do you even come to school? You suck here and you always get on my nerves. I hate seeing you and so do other people. You know what, you should just…”

“She should just what Ms. Raina Ramiz?” I hadn’t realized that Ms. Hadely came in behind me. I sit in the back row so no one will call on me and I can use my phone.

Raina slipped off my desk and smiled at the teacher. 

“See ya Freak.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Journal App**

**Tuesday, May 15, 2022**

**Entry 2**

  
  
  


**Freak is not my name. My name is Amare Cailen. The adopted daughter of Max David Cailen the Fifth and Margery Cailen. They are a middle-class Jewish family that couldn’t have any children, so they adopted me at 2 years old, they love me and don’t think I’m a freak. I’m thinking too much. Ms. Hadely had kept Raina and Ginger away from me until the class is over.**

**Entry two updated 7:45**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My day was a restless pain, I have waited six hours to get home. Mindy caught up to me while I was outside looking for our bus. Mindy is the white version of me. We do and say the same things, we know when ones hurt or keeping something from the other, the only difference is she has pink hair, the best part is she hates this school as much as I do.

“Amare have you seen Raymond? The punk owes me twenty bucks.” Mindy and her punk hair and near-perfect grey eyes hate my other best friend, but she pities him. 

“He ran to the bus. Tj and Gregory were after him. He probably saved us a seat.” Mindy rolled her eyes. She doesn’t understand how we both get bullied, she always says to take a chance and beat them till they leave you alone. It funny she may be able to do that but I can’t. Mindy and I walked arm and arm to the bus.

“Move it freak!” Raina shoved past us as we made our way into the bus. There are about 20 juniors, 12 seniors, maybe one sophomore and two freshmen, on this bus, I had noticed it wasn’t our old crusty perverted bus driver today. I mean he was here this morning. Whatever I just want to go home.


	2. Bus driver

“Mindy please, If I wanted to hit the bastard and his little rat friend I would. They don’t want this monster to come out, I mean come on I will slaughter them.” Raymond laughed as Mindy stroked his black eye.  
“Don’t be stupid,” Mindy whispered. Raymond Ortiz is this skinny Puerto Rican. He actually lived in Florida for most of his life he moved here two years ago. He had a good run for the first few months. Then the kids found out he was under the normal middle-class people in this school, so they shut him out and began to bully him.  
“Amare are you okay?” Raymond asked me as he adjusted himself in the seat. We sit three to a seat, not because there isn’t any seating but because Mindy is pretty much protecting us.  
“I’m...fine. Just writing.’ I was doing the last of my Spanish homework, or should I say Gingers Spanish homework. Stupid redhead is getting by with my work. I don’t know what she does in class she doesn’t know any of it. She has been making me do this for the past year.  
“Hey, Dude! Where are you going? Our stop is the other way.” We all turned to Gregory. Did I mention he is ginger’s twin brother? I didn’t expect anything else from Greg figuring out we were off track. He and ginger were kidnapped when they were six and he remembers his surroundings. Greg realized the driver couldn’t hear him.  
“Hey! Shut the hell up!” Greg yelled. Tj thought it was a good idea to bang on the top of the bus. Everyone went quiet.  
“Hey, bus driver! I don't know who you are but My sisters and my stop are 12 streets back at a dead end. So I don’t understand where you think you're going.” Everyone was dead silent, they either staring at Greg or the bus driver. The bus driver was ignoring him. I looked back at the back rows. The popular kids were getting kind of impatient.  
“That’s it,” Tj yelled. Tj is this chubby white boy who doesn’t care for much. all he cares about is his mother, Greg, and his shoe collection. Anything else like beating on Raymond is second nature. Tj tried to maneuver his way through the close seating to get to the front of the bus. The bus driver didn’t seem to care that Tj was coming but I got a bad feeling.  
The bus started to slow down. I don’t know exactly why, but I looked out of the dirty bus window, it seemed to me we were farther north then we should be. We were in the middle of the forest. No cars were coming and there were barely any houses.  
“Why are we slowing down?”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Is Tj going to hurt the driver.”  
“I heard Tj gets into fights with his stepfather.”  
“What’s happening? Anyone know?”  
The whispers on the bus rose. Tj turned before he got to the front seat.  
“Shh!” Greg ordered.  
The bus had stopped. Tj was by the driver's seat. I stood up on the seat to see more. I heard the driver’s seat belt unbuckle. He rose and Tj backed away. I saw what he saw.  
“Whoa man, take it easy!” Tj yelped.  
“Gun!” I yelled. The man swung his arm toward me.  
“Be quiet Ms. Cailen?” The man said. Everyone dove under their seats. I stood petrified.  
“Now Mr. Davis I want you, No I would like you to go back to your normal seat.” Tj stared at the gun in the man’s left hand. He backed away slowly.  
“You may sit now, Ms. Cailen.” I lowered my self back down near Raymond.  
“Don’t worry bus 116, nothing is going to happen to you just yet. There is no cell service in these parts and no way to signal a car down, so just enjoy the ride.” Raymond took my hand and squeezed till I couldn’t feel the sensation in my hand anymore. Raymond pulled me down back into my seat. I didn’t look at him.  
“How does he know your last name? I’ve seen this in movies, where we are kidnapped and the guy who has us is holding us for ransom. He’ll kill us every hour until he gets his money.” Raymond was shaking like a scared puppy dog. I looked over at Mindy. Her face was stone and pale, she had wide pink eyes and looked like she was in cold sweats.  
“Mindy? Mindy Tuohy? Look at me?” I said in a loud whisper. She didn’t answer. Raymond started to move his hand to hers, I caught him before he could touch her.  
“Don’t.” I vociferate, Raymond jumped.  
“Sorry, I just think she is in shock. You don’t know what she will do if you touch her.” The bus started to move once more, but there was silence throughout the bus.

Journal App

Tuesday, May 15, 2022  
Entry three

Today started off like any other boring school day, but now I’m on a bus with a man with a gun. I don’t know if he is going to kill us or what. There should be only 35 of us on this bus. I can hear some sobs coming from different directions of the bus. This has to be a setup, it would explain how the man knows our last names. I’m terrified but If I don’t show my emotions when these people bully me there is no way I am going to give this man the satisfaction.  
I checked Raymond’s, Mine and went through Mindy’s bag for her phone, But there was no signal. Damn it. I also checked the internet, nothing. Someone has to have data roaming. Thank goodness this app still works. It doesn’t run on the internet.

` Entry updated 2:35 pm

We have been on this bus for two and a half hours. I think it's strange that no cars have passed us. It was like we were going deeper and deeper into the forest.  
“Where do you think we are?” I heard one of the girls in the seat in front of us ask.  
I don’t know I think Danbury, you know it's in the middle of nowhere. I mean we didn’t go through any towns.” Before I could interrupt their conversation, the bus came to a halt. I don’t think anyone dared to move. I heard the driver seat unbuckle again. Looking outside there was nothing but a field to my left and to my right was the forest.  
I stood up a bit to see what the man was doing. I never got quite a good look at him. When I managed to push myself higher than the old leather seat in front of me, I met the man's eyes. It was like he wanted us to look at him. He looked a bit familiar, his eyes were dark but that could be because I was in the middle of the bus. He had grey sweats,his face was pale, he had a dark blue hat on. He smirked at me. He pulled the lever to open than doors. “See you soon.” He said and walked off the bus.  
About five minutes passed, we watched the man walk into the forest just leaving us alone. There was no movement after he disappeared.  
Some of the kids stood up and some were still crouched down under their seats.  
“What should we do?” A voice I don’t normally hear came from the back of the bus. I turned to see Destiny Jackson. Head cheerleader, school treasury adviser, and homecoming queen. Everyone knows her and she usually has a posse around her. She wasn’t supposed to be on this bus.  
“Let’s make a run for it.” Someone yelled out.  
“No, we can’t. Do you know where we are? It could be what he wants us to do.” One of the seniors said.  
“Ask one of the smarter kids. You damn well know none of the seniors on this bus aren’t that smart. So who will it be?” Raina yelled over everyone. I already know she’s not going to do it. Most of these kids on this bus are privileged brats with no street smart. We need someone with both street smarts and book smarts.  
I turned my attention to Mindy.  
“Mindy?” I touched her shoulder, I have never seen her like this. She isn't afraid of anything.  
“Is he gone,” Mindy asked voice raspy.  
“Yeah, he walked into the forest.”  
“Amare I’m so sorry, I just froze when I saw the gun. Ray you okay?” I have never told anyone this but Raymond is in love with Mindy. Ray nodded.  
“Amare!” I looked at Ray and Mindy in the eye. Thinking who would call my name. Then stood up to see who had called me.  
“Amare, Your smart. What should we do?” I finally caught who was talking to me. Jonathan Basco, the most popular boy in school. Everyone knows him from being the captain of the football team. Because he is such a star one of the teachers wanted him to do better in his class so they hired me as his tutor in English a year ago. He is another person who isn’t on this bus.  
“You're asking the freak. I wouldn’t put it past her and her ghoulish friends, at being a part of this.” Raina yelled at Jonathan. Ginger of course agreed.  
“Your kidding, Amare may be shy but she is harmless and smart. So Amare what do we do?” I looked around at everyone, they all stared at me even Mindy and Raymond.  
“I...”  
“This is ridiculous, let's just get off the bus and go hunt that guy down,” Tj said.  
“Oh your so confident now, what happened when he pointed the gun at you just a few hours ago.” Raymond put him back in check.  
“What’s your little girlfriend going to do, write him to death?” Everyone started to argue with each other. The bus was overwhelmed with voices, then something hit me, I’m smelling bleach.  
Now when we're in the middle of the forest, why would I be smelling bleach? I remembered this year in chemistry class we were talking about gases and some gases like sleeping gas sometimes have that potent smell of bleach.  
“Guys! Guys! Shut the fuck up!” I screamed, everyone went silent.  
“Whoa,” Raina said.  
“Does anyone else smell that.” The smell was getting worse. I got out of the seat I was in and then, I looked around to see where the smell was coming from, but it was all over.  
“Smoke!” Someone yelled.  
“Is the bus on fire.” The smoke was everywhere. I pushed the two freshmen out of my way to see outside. The smoke was too heavy on the ground to see anything. Then I heard yawns. It had to be sleeping gas. I was getting tired and light-headed. The last thing I heard was “help”.


	3. Where

It feels like my head was just bashed into a brick wall. I was laying down on what felt like tile. My eyes wouldn’t open, the annoying morning crust seemed to glue them shut. It took about two minutes to open them more or less. A mass of bright lights streamed around me, it hurt like hell. Where was I?  
“Amare? You awake?” I felt a slight tap on my back. The voice was female but it wasn’t Mindy’s. “Yep, it's me, I’m awake.”  
“Finally, I got some things to tell you.” I managed to lift up my pounding head. I propped myself onto my back. It was fluorescent lights that made my eyes hurt. I looked around… really?… were inside a classroom. I decided I was going to get up and see who was talking to me.  
“Damn I’m dizzy.” I blinked my eyes a couple of times to adjust them to the light.  
“I know how you feel.” Right in front of me was Destiny sitting in her cheer uniform. I looked around, the room was dingy and smelled of musk. The desk looked old and unused. As I looked to the doorway, they're a man in a swat suit A lump started to form in my throat. In the middle of the room lay Ginger and a junior boy named Christian. Next to the guard sat Jesus(Spanish version).  
“What happened? He didn’t mess with you, did he?” So I have heard many stories about hostages and how the so-called army men abuse them.  
“No, I’m fine. There was another person here when I woke up. Jesus was already awake, the boy looks asleep like all the rest of us. Jesus waited until someone else woke up because he had a bad feeling. So he went to the boy and the kid was unresponsive. Jesus said he was dead, the guy over there tackled Jesus, got on his talkie and said number 70 is down. Five men rushed in here grabbed him and took him away. I don’t know who he was but he was dead.” Destiny was sobbing. I didn’t know what to do.  
“We should wake the others,” I said about to get up.  
“No!” She screamed at me, she actually tackled me back down to the floor.  
“Why the hell not? Get off of me!”  
“Shh!” She pointed behind me. I turned my head slowly. I hadn’t seen or even heard the two other men standing there with military guns.  
“After they took away that boy, I tried to wake Christian up and they said not to touch anyone or they will shoot me.” I looked at Jesus and he seemed like he couldn’t move. Destiny got off of me when we heard coughing coming from the middle of the room.  
“Ginger your awake too! Good!” Destiny sounded too happy that she was awake. Ginger, on the other hand, wasn’t too happy waking up in a strange place.  
“Where are we?” She looked around with a craze look in her eyes. She jumped to her feet and ran for the door.  
“Who do you think you are? Get the hell out of my way.” She yelled as she bum-rushed the soldier. She throws two punches and kicked the guard at the door.  
‘Knock it off or we’ll shoot.” Ginger didn’t take that threat to well. She turned on the guards with guns, she ran like she was on drugs, but before she could reach the guards, or the guards could get a shot, Jesus woke up from his Daze and rammed into the side of her, making her fly into the desk on the right side of the room. He jumped on top of her so she couldn’t move.  
“Calm the fuck down. Do you want to die?”  
“I want my brother. Wheres my brother?” Ginger screamed at the top of her lungs. She squirmed under Jesus's weight. The guards with guns stepped around Ginger and Jesus. “Stop! She’s just scared like the rest of us.” Jesus said still trying to calm Ginger down.  
“Amare?! What's going on?” The last of us woke up.

“Everyone, have a seat, Now!” Jesus got off of Ginger but made sure he grabbed her hand so she wouldn’t runoff he pulled her to a seat. Of course, Ginger flipped the guards off as she passed them. Christian, Jesus, and ginger sat on the desk in the middle of the room. Destiny and I took more towards the door. We all faced the old rotted draw erase board. The guard from the door walked out of the room. Maybe he didn’t like getting hit. A second later the guards stood at attention. When someone walked in. Someone we all knew.  
“You perverted bastard!” Ginger said I realized that the person that had just walked into the room was wearing the same outfit as the driver. I couldn’t believe who it was. Our ex-vice principal.  
“Jacob Roscoe? Really?” Jesus said surprised. I think we were all surprised. Jacob Roscoe was fired last year because Raina said he forcibly had sex with her and then beat her so she wouldn’t tell anyone. Jacob tried to plead his case but his mistake was that he actually had sex with her, I highly doubt it was forced, but he left evidence on a ripped black dress. I never paid much attention to the whole case because people usually change after some shit as that happens to them. Raina didn’t and she shows her true colors so I didn’t believe one word she said.  
“Hello Ginger, Amare, Destiny, Jesus, and Christian. It’s been a long time since I have seen your lovely faces.”  
“Roscoe I thought you can’t be near us students at all,” Jesus asked,  
“State rules don’t apply here.” Roscoe smiled.  
“What do you mean? Where not in the state? What the hell?” I said jumping out of my chair.  
“Calm down Amare. We will get to your location in a few seconds. Don’t worry.”  
“I want my brother. When he finds out it was you who did this, he’s going to kick your ass.”  
“Ha! I already talked to your brother, he is a bit far away from you right now.” Roscoe Put his hands on his hips and gave out a massive snort.  
“Boys!” He straightens up quickly and became serious again. “Bring in the television.” Two guards rolled in that old ass 1995 television that every school has with an Xbox One on the bottom of it.  
“You couldn’t have scratched for a new TV but you have an Xbox One? Come on, dude.” Christian blurted out, I would have laughed but I could see Roscoe’s face hardening.  
“How about you shut your mouth before I have the soldiers shoot you in the head.” Jacob didn’t even look at Christian but Christian shut his mouth as he said. So these guards are soldiers.  
Jacob walked to the soldier at the door and grabbed a duffle bag out of his hand. He took a CD out of the side pocket, I was waiting for a pun but everyone was too scared. As Jacob put the CD in he actually had the audacity to stroll over to the left side of the room grab a chair and sit down to watch with us like it was a movie.

TV

(A deep voice and words start to move on a black screen.)

Hello, Kids From Bus 116.  
Today is the first day you will put a mark on your existence. We have seen you grow for the past six years and you have disappointed us greatly. Please listen to your individual reasons you are here.

Bleep!

( A familiar woman comes on the screen)

Hello! You all should know me but if you don’t I am Senator Reeda Candy. Now I know you are wondering where you are. Well, I will tell you that you are on an abandoned island in the Caribbean, Yeah, you were asleep for a day and a half. You may be wondering where your parents think you are, do they think you are lost or at a friends house? Are they looking for you? Do they even care? Well, they will tell you themselves.

Bleep!

“The Puttonary Family”-  
Hello Ginger, your mother and I have decided to put you in this experiment because we need you to rely on yourself for a change. You always hide behind your brother and that stupid girl Raina. What if one day you're alone. What will you do? It’s time to come out of that shell of yours. You either go on the right path or go off on your own without our help. I’m sorry this is for your own good.

Bleep!

“The Jackson Family”-

Hello Destiny, I’m so sorry princess, your mother and I had tried to raise you right. You went to church, you dance, you were such a great girl but then you went on a different path. You try to please everyone no matter the risk, your popular for being a bitch and a slut, your friends are fake and you just dropped to the scale of nothing. We want better for you, we want you to be a leader, not a follower. Now either you change or don’t come home.

Bleep!

“The Garcia Family”-  
Hola, Cristiano, eres un timido y buen chico. Necesitamos quete pongas duro. Tu hermano se hardo, Necesitamos un hombre en la familia. Ahora si mueres, entonces todos morimas. Solo recuerda eso.  
(English subtitles)  
Hello, Christian. You are a shy boy. We need you to toughen up. Your brother is gone, we need a man in the family. Now if you die there we die. Just remember that.

Bleep!  
“The Vargus Family”-  
Te amamos, pero crees que sabes lo dificil que esla vida. Pero no lo sabes. Conviertete en el lider que sabemos que eres y vena casa.  
(English subtitles)  
We love you but you think you know how hard life is, but you don’t. Now you will become the leader we know you are and come home.

Bleep!

“The Cailen Family.”-  
Hello Amare, You know you have been a joy in our lives ever since we adopted you when you were two. We never really cared about how you looked, you were ours. We love you, but your mother… She’s finally pregnant. We going to have a baby, Uh that’s the good news. Ha, you would think we are putting you there to be the baby protector, but, well. I don’t know how to put this. You know how we are middle class, and some of our friends like to hang with us without you? Well, we need those friends to stay we want a social standing. Then maybe just maybe if we get rid of the socially awkward and make this baby everything she needs to be in this economy we’ll get by. I mean come on Amare, you stick your head in your phone 24/7, you barely have any friends and we feel like you will never get by in life. I think it's time we part before you become a sociopath and it comes back to haunt us. Good-bye love.

Bleep!

Wow, your families don’t know what they have signed you up for. Now you know the reasons why you're here, we can get into how much fun this is going to be to watch. Oh sorry, right, you're the only ones on the island. As I told you this is an abandoned island but it was once inhabited so there are houses and towns here. Make them your own. The territory is limited. A lot of the island is forest if you can tame the wildlife here kudos to you.  
This little piece of information will help and hurt your chances of survival. Everyone will have some kind of weapon on them. I hope you have good talking skills because you can die at any minute.  
Now the best part is the last person standing, he or she will get an award. 50 grand to the person. Plus the person will have an additional prize. Something you have wanted for a very long time.  
Destiny you will get that scholarship to MIT, living in your own house mortgage-free. Ginger you and your brother will go into business together as CEO. Jesus You and your family can move back to Spain, live in luxury. Christian, we will get your brother and two sisters out of jail and move you to an outstanding house on the west coast as you’ve always wanted. Amare, we have a couple of things for you. If you live, you can pick any place in the world to live but the best part is that you can have revenge on your parents. If you would like, and you wouldn’t be held responsible.  
Well, kids, that is it from me. I will see the winner in the next 30 days, well if you make it that long. Bye!  
Beep!  
(TV powered off.)


	4. abandoned

They don’t want me anymore. I’m alone, what am I supposed to do? Cold tears ran down my face.  
“You see, it hurts when people turn their backs on you, doesn’t it? Well, let's get down to it. Candy forgot to tell you something, There are no rules so you will have to make them up yourselves.” I heard Jesus curse in Spanish.  
“I would let you sit and you know feel regret and hate the world. But we don’t have time for that. We’re going to play a little game.” I looked around, My eyesight was blurry from crying but I could make out that there were about 6 soldiers standing in the room now. They stared Jacob down like he might kill us before this whole thing went down.  
Jacob stood up from his seat and walked to the middle of the room.  
“Destiny, stop sobbing, your better than that. Remember you told me that your parents only cared about your grades, now they don’t care at all.” Jacob laughed.  
“It’s not funny, Damn it ” Jesus yelled as snot ran down his uniform.  
“Why? Is it so different from what happened to me? Everyone turned their backs, no one helped me, no one cared. Do you know what happens when cell mates think you forced a minor into having sex with you? They figure out what you did and do the same to you, telling you how do you like, now it's your turn.”  
“No! We didn’t do anything wrong!” Ginger screamed.  
“Really getting by on work isn’t wrong? Bullying for your own sake because it felt good isn’t wrong? Amare, being a pushover and laying back while they beat you down. Christian, your family needs a man to work and take care of them. What about your brother, Isaac? Did he take the bullet for you for nothing?” Jacob went too far.  
“Shut up! You don’t talk about him!” Christian kicked the chair in the back of him. “You have no right to talk about him, You're the one who expelled him from school and he had to work more. He had to take that stupid construction job where no one would ever work. Don’t put his death on me.” He picked up the desk and throw it into Jacobs's direction.  
“Throw a fit, that’s why your in this situation. You act like babies. You can’t take it like a man.”  
“Go to hell!” Ginger screamed again.  
“This is getting nowhere sir. They have a limited time to get out of here.” One of the soldiers interrupted the fight. Jacob brushed his dirty brown hair back.  
“Your right, most of them will die within the first ten days anyway. I won’t have to see them again.” He sighed.  
“So what was I saying before this little fight happened?” No one talked, we all just stared at Jacob.  
“Come on you little punks I want to get out of here.”  
“You are a sick bastard. I can’t believe I was on your side.” I said, my voice raspy.  
“Well, then Ms.Cailen please tell me what you want.”  
“What's this little game you wanted us to play? Let's get this over with.” I tightened my fist. There is no way of getting out of here so why not play his stupid games. I looked straight into Jacobs's eyes.  
“Ah right. Each one will be put into a different classroom. In each classroom will have your duffle bag, 3 different kinds of weapons, but you can only pack two. A sleeping bag and food. Watch what food you get some things could be expired. You must find everything as quick as possible because you will have to run out of the classroom and find your way out into the forest with in the next 15 minutes. This is because the school will explode, once you hear an alarm your 30 days will start. Destiny you will go with officer Tim, Christian with officer Maggs, Jesus with officer Maxt, Ginger with Sargent Linder and Amare with Sargent Chin. Get Going!”

The soldiers came up to us in the same order that Jacob called them. Each one giving each of us a stank look. I, of course, had the soldier that seemed to be out of whack and with a gun. He didn’t look at me but his scarred face made me feel like he wasn’t one to play around. I stared at him as he stepped in front of me. His face was pasty like it needs a container of Vaseline to go on it.  
“Let us go.” He said in a sharp voice. We were the last ones to leave the room. “Where are you taking me?” I asked trying not to show how mad and also how scared I was. Though he didn’t answer.  
“Well, you can at least tell me where your unit is from? Or where your serving after this job?” The soldier made a grunting noise. It was low but it made me feel better than just hearing the sound of his perfectly manicured boots tapping on the floor. I waited a second before I asked a different question.  
“Dominican Republic. That is where I am from but I serve the United States.” He said before I could talk again.  
“Interesting,” I mumbled to myself. We took a right turn 20 feet from the classroom we were just in. We went down an old abandoned hall with no classroom insight. The hall had old paintings and sculptures that kids had finished. I bet this was an elementary school from grade school look of them but I could be wrong. I looked outside the dusty and cobwebbed window. The school looked like it was in perfect shape. I guess people just up and left.  
“Did you live on this island?” I asked nervously, for two reasons. He already answered this question but I think he lied and the second is that there might be something in this for him. Maybe they made a deal to get the place up and running again.  
“Okay, too much information. What about have you done this before? To other teens?” By asking questions seems to be getting on his nerves.  
“Yes, I have done this before. And yes I have lived on this island.” The soldier stopped in front of me. Then he turned in my direction.  
“I want you to listen and listen clearly. You must be the last person on this island. I know it sounds impossible but they have plans for the others. I have this feeling that you might not be so corrupted in their plot to desensitize these kids, I mean more than the News in your world does. They want you to be killing machines. This island….” His eyes were red, the muscles in his forehead were bulging out. He put his hands on my shoulders tightly.  
“This island is a vicious island. Bloodshed has tainted this land. Animals have run it dry now. No crops, barley any drinking water, and heinous weather. When you win, be the last one off this island. Burn everything, this place needs peace.”  
He slowly loosened his grip on my shoulders. Straightened up and started to walk again. That shit scared me so much that I almost peed my pants.  
“Let’s hurry before the others find out we had stopped.” The guard had said looking over his shoulder. I started to walk with him. I now know that he is not here to hurt me, but is rooting for me. At least someone is. I don’t even believe in myself.  
We made our way down the hall, took a left down two flights of stairs and then took a right on the next floor. Room 346, Mrs. Jabbary classroom 3rd grade. I hesitated for a second. My mind flashed back to my 3rd grade. When I was 8, my teacher, Ms. Jameson close to Ms. Jabbary, Was a vile teacher. She would scream and belittle the children. I was a shy child and was high in my classes, Ms. Jameson found every way to isolate me and braided me, one day I had the courage to talk back to her. She had locked me in the storage closet. She yelled at me every time I had screamed out help. So by the end of the day, she had forgotten about me. I had tried to get out but the door was locked. I was there for 3 days. Ms. Jameson went to jail for child abuse.  
“What’s wrong? Get in there.” The soldier orders me.  
“Before I go and before this game starts, tell me what is your name?” The man growled.  
“Garvous Cane. Now get in there so we can start.” I nodded and turned to the door.  
I opened the door and walked into my fate.


	5. Trust

By the time I walked into the room, I heard Garvous get on his talkie and say to commence the time. The classroom was bland looking for a third-grade room. Barely any work was on the walls. No color just beige walls, A list of rules and guidelines for the classroom, and that same old whiteboard. It did remind way too much of my classroom.  
“In 10 seconds everyone will start finding their equipment.” The loudspeaker made me jump. It was an old speaker in front of the classroom. It was full of static.  
“10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Go!” That was the quickest countdown ever. I scrambled around the classroom. I ran to the teacher's desk to find some can goods but I needed a bag to put it in first. I looked at the obvious place for the duffle bag I looked in the children's cubbies. They were like thinly close cubicles that people use in the work area. The wood looks like it had rotted a bit, there were still children's possessions in the cubbies so I just started to throw them around. There are 25 cubbies, each one actually had something I needed. Number 7 had one of those straws that lets you have clean water no matter what you’re drinking. Number 10 had more peas and beets in canned form. Number 14 had ropes, gloves, and a flashlight. Number 18 had three water containers, only one was filled. And the last one number 24 had a hatchet. One weapon down. I placed everything I found in the cubbies onto the biggest table I could find.  
“Shit, where's the duffle bag. I don’t know how much more time I have.” I ran to the supply closet. As soon as I opened it 3 things came out. The duffle bag fell to the ground, it was almost half full. Number two was a bunch of rotting fruit. Then to my surprise was a shotgun. I just hit the jackpot.  
“You have about 7 minutes to get your equipment and get out in time. Don’t forget to look everywhere.” Jacob’s taunting voice wasn’t helping my progress. I grabbed everything that was on the floor throw it on the table with my other supplies.   
“Okay, I should have at least 5 minutes, I have to sort through this stuff as fast as I can and then get the hell out.” I rummaged through the duffle bag to see if there was anything I could throw out to put my containers of water and food inside without it killing my arm. Unfortunately, the duffle bag had all my sleeping gear in it. So instead of taking out what was in the bag, I took one of the children’s backpacks. It won't hold much but it will have to do. I put 12 cans of potatoes, beets, peas, and corn in the bag as well as the hatchet in the small children’s bag. The straw will go into the duffle bag and so will the water containers. I’m done now I have to get out.

I hauled the bags out of the classroom, one on my shoulder and the other on my back, shotgun in my hand. Everything weighed a ton. I was struggling to keep my balance. My legs wobbled every step I took. I don’t want to get rid of anything cause you never know what is out there.   
By the time I finally got to the staircase, I couldn’t tell which way to go.   
“What floor is this?” I mumbled to myself. Then I heard a rush of footsteps coming down from the top floor. I ran into the classroom that said 312 on the wall.   
“This is floor 5 one more and the front door should be down the hall and passed the main office.” I couldn’t make out if it was Jesus or Christian talking.   
“Shh! You don’t know who is on these floors. We have to play the game. We don’t know what’s going through anyone’s head, especially not Amare.” I know that girl's voice anywhere, that's Ginger’s voice.  
“ I don’t think Amare is so dangerous. She will just team up with her friends and get killed by one of the kids, like Raina.” the male voice said. I heard them stopped on the landing.   
“ You don’t know what adrenaline comes out of you when you have nothing to lose anymore. I know you may think How would I know anything about that? But it happened to me before.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“Well, the people you saw in the video aren't my parents.” I heard ginger sigh.   
“I haven’t told anyone this, my brother told me never to speak of it. Um, I was kidnapped by my mother and father, my real parents. My mother was an alcoholic and my father was a druggy. They didn’t care about us until we were taken away from them. We were like property to them, if it's theirs you don’t take it.”  
“What’s this have to do with Amare?” The male voice asked.  
“I’m getting there. When we were put into a cabin in the middle of the forest. Things happened. First off my parents didn’t overdose as the reports had said in the paper. Also in the paper, there was only one kidnapper. Like I said no one but my brother knows what happened there. My mother kept slapping me and kicking me, making me drink tequila because they didn’t bring water with them. Greg was in another room being... honestly don’t know and he won’t tell me. Anyway, after 30 minutes of abuse, my mother had fallen asleep on me. Now, remember I'm only 6 but I know what she was doing to me was wrong, I had gotten the crappy pillow on the couch that she lay on and smothered her. She struggled but I put my whole weight on the pillow. Until I heard the gunshot that killed my father. Unfortunately, I got scared from the gunshot I had forgotten what I was doing and fell off my mother. She didn’t even gasp for air, her face was almost an indigo color but she managed to get up and charge at me. The door that hid my brother blasted open, my brother bloody faced, came out screaming like a crazy person, and shot my mother in the chest three times. But she was still moving so I stumped her face in. Amare was just abandoned, once she knows that she can kill, she won't stop until she gets that feeling of loss out of her.” I wanted to see if whichever guy that was listening, was buying this crap, that I would ever try to kill anyone. I have to tell them that's not true  
As I got to the edge of the hallway, shots rippled through the staircase. The bullets ricocheted off the stairs like bits of orange lights.   
“Shit! Get down!” What the hell! I saw Destiny running up the flights of stairs.   
“Come here, Ginger!” I ran back to the classroom. My duffle bag made some noise. I was up against the white wall, that hides me from the fire. Shots kept coming back and forth.  
“Enough Destiny!” I covered my ears the shots were so loud. All of a sudden it was quiet. I waited a minute before seeing if the coast was clear. I took a deep breath and bowed my body to see if everyone left.   
“Hey, Amare.” The whole of a pistol was in my face. My body shivered.   
“Destiny? HI.” My mouth went dry. She was going to kill me. I actually don’t care, I was probably not getting off this island alive anyway.  
“Go ahead, Destiny. Do it.” I closed my eyes.  
“You can’t just give up just like that Amare! What's wrong with you.” I felt a sting on the side of my face. She slapped me.   
“Let's get out of here. We might be the last ones in the place.”


	6. Friend or foe

Destiny looked around the corner while I took both of my bags and threw them over both shoulders again.  
“Where are your bags?” I asked Destiny, she answered with a shushing sound.  
“Come on, we don't have much time.” Destiny rushed down two flights of stairs while I struggled to get down one. Before I could get to the next flight of stairs Destiny was already back at my side.  
“ Why didn’t you tell me these were so heavy. I would have helped.” As Destiny pulled the duffle bag over her shoulder, another shot was fired from above us.  
“Shit, I could have sworn we were the last two. Hurry!” Destiny grabbed my arm but halted for a minute.  
“Don’t you have a weapon?” My shotgun, I had totally forgotten it in the classroom. I turned and ran up the stairs.  
“Amare, no!” Everyone could hear me running up the stairs. As I got to the hall of the 3rd floor, the shotgun was in sight but so was Christian.  
“Don’t do it Christian. We’re friends right?” I said holding my hands higher than my head. Christain had that look on his face, that determined look. I was about 20 steps away from the gun and he was about 100. I took a step, testing the waters and he dropped the bag that was on his right shoulder. I could see a strap on shoulder holding a different type of gun. I couldn’t pinpoint what kind it was but I knew he was going to try to shoot me. I wasn't going to look back to see if Destiny was there, so a B-lined for the gun. I dove into the wall oppsite of where the gun.  
“Amare come on don’t make this harder then it has to be.”  
“Chris we have less than two minutes to get out. I don’t want to die and neither do you. Let's go out together.”  
“Fuck that. You heard my family, they need me. I can’t go out on this island. So you're the first to go.” I don’t know what to do. I can’t grab the gun and shoot him. I’m not a killer. I heard him coming towards me. I snatched the gun and made a run for the staircase. All of a sudden I hear this sound of wind passing by my left ear, then I heard a cling on the brick wall.  
“What the Hell!” He had some sort of bow and arrow.  
“You have got to be kidding me,” I said out loud.  
“Next one in your back.” I turned to see him getting another arrow. It was a crossbow. He was another 80 feet from me. I have no choice but to shoot him. Maybe if I shoot him in the arm he’ll have to hide somewhere for protection. I aimed the gun at him and he laughed.  
“You don’t know how to even shoot that do you? Ha, this is perfect, you were going to die easily anyway.” My hands were shaking. I wanted to prove him wrong but he was right. I don’t know how to use a gun. Christian aimed the crossbow at my chest.  
“Sorry about this, You were a really nice person Amare.” I closed my eyes.  
Bang!  
I opened my eyes and looked at Christian. There a small hole in his forehead, blood drizzled down his face. Then he dropped.  
“Christian?”  
“He’s Dead Amare, let's go!” It was Destiny’s voice who was behind me. She pulled my arm. I held on to the shotgun and moved with the motion of Destiny. Tears rolled down my eyes I wanted to double over and never get up. I didn’t even realize when we got outside. But when the cold air hit me I toppled over.  
“Amare it's not safe here. come on!”  
“You killed him,” I whispered, faced down in the ground.  
“What Amare come on!”  
“YOU KILLED HIM!” I screamed, I rolled on my back and cried.  
“He was going to kill you. If we don’t stick together we’re all going to die like that.” Destiny said in a frantic voice.  
“We have to get away from this building.”  
“10 seconds.” The loudspeaker in the school called out.  
“9.”  
“8.”  
“7.”  
“Amare Now!.”  
“6” I got up halfway and moved hunched over. My legs were like jelly.  
“3”  
“2”  
“1”  
Everything went silent. Then a flash of light came from the corner of my eye. I felt the wind on my back at first was heavy and cold, but within seconds it became hot and fierce. The wind lifted me up and plunged me into a tree. My back hit the trunk knocking me breathless for a few seconds then landed on my stomach. I heaved out blood. Coughing and inhaling the smoke from the fire, I propped myself up on my arms and knees. My head felt as heavy as my back. Lifted my head slowly to the rising heat. The building blazed, in orange and red. Heaps of rubble crashed down on top of each other, all I could do was stare and think, I’m going to die. I lay back down on the cold ground and shut my eyes, tears flowed on my cheeks.  
“I’m going to die Alone.” Everything went black.

“Amare, Amare Cailen are you still in bed? Oh, sweetie, wake up it's a special day today.” I heard my mother’s voice calling to me.  
“Mom? Is that you?” A dreamy vision of my mother stood in front of me. 5’3, Brunette hair, pale skin and in a floral pink dress. She knows I’ve always hated that color but on her, it looked decent.  
“Mommy I thought… I had the worst dream ever. I was on the bus and the vice principal kidnapped us. Then on the tv dad and you threw me away like I was nothing but a tchotchke.” I began to cry, at this moment my mom has me in her arms. She cuddled me near her chest, so close I could hear her heartbeat. “Oh, honey there is no crying on your birthday.” I looked up at my mother. She had this beautiful bright smile on her face. My eyes suddenly glazed over her head and I saw that we weren’t in my room, or in the house. We were outside where… there were palm trees... on fire. I looked back at my mother.  
“Mom?” My mother held me with a sinister look on her face. Her eyes became dark and her smile as wide as the Jokers. I sat up and released myself from her arms. My father shows up in and they start to float away from me.  
“Mom, dad don’t go! I love you.”  
“Happy … Birrrthdaaay!” they sounded like aliens drifting away.  
“Amare! Amare, wake up. Wake Up! Amare!”


	7. Recuse Me

My eyes were open and I still saw trees. This time they were passing by me. I sat up quickly to check if my parents were near me but I was in the back of what seemed like some old rusty truck. I cringed to the pain in my head and my back. I lied back down  
“Amare your okay? I was getting worried that the explosion really hurt you like it did Destiny.” I was on a heavy tattered blanket, I looked up at who was talking, it was a girl I knew from gym class. I didn't exactly know her name, but I was happy to see a friendly face. I looked over to my right and Destiny lay on the same blanket yet her side was covered in blood.  
“Will she be okay?” I looked at the girl. She looked at me like I was asking if Destiny needed her femur cut off or her Achilles tendon removed. I started to get mad  
“Who is driving? How did we get in this truck?” I yelled but the girl put her hand over my mouth.  
“Shh, the truck makes enough noise.” I am getting tired of being shushed.  
“We'll tell you everything when we get back to the safe house, okay?” I glared at the girl.

I counted the minutes as we neared the so-called safe house. Ten minutes have pasted and I have seen only the inside of this truck and Sasori's crappy marigold dress. Sasori was the girl’s name. She could be Indian but she kind of looks like she is mixed with something else. She wouldn’t stop looking at the orange part of the dark sky in the direction of the school. I looked over to Destiny who was still on conscious next to me. I stroked her face.  
“I’m sorry, your injures are my fault. If I didn’t sink down, you’d be okay.” Destiny had serious injuries to her chest and her face. It was like someone cut her up with a knife. The truck was so uncomfortable, the road must have never been paved because every rock made the truck bounce and made my head hitting the metal truck. The heavy blanket did nothing to shield that.   
All of a sudden I heard excessively loud popping noises coming from the left side of the truck.   
“Must be a machine gun.”  
“What? They would never give a ... “ I thought about what I was going to say. They had me with a shotgun and Christian with a crossbow. Who the hell knows what could be on the island.  
“We need to drive faster before whoever hears the truck and kills us.”   
“Too late.” I finally sat up so I could see, Sasori stared to the left of the woods. I looked in that direction to see Anderon John sprinting on a hill, in his hand was what looked like an SMG. Anderson is our running back and he is staying with the speed of the car. He aimed at us. I banged on the window of the truck.  
“Faster! Faster!” I saw in the passenger seat was Kendall Rodergez freshman and in the driver seat a Sophmore.   
“Gotcha girl! Get down!” Shit! I’m in the hands of two underage girls. I looked at Sasori and she stared at me.   
“We have to shield Destiny! “ The truck was louder as it moved faster. The rapid popping noise came like the sound of fireworks were being shot right next to you, hitting the side of the truck. BAM! Went the side of Sasori’s face. I couldn’t look. I shielded Destiny from Sasori’s falling body. I screamed in Destiny’s chest.  
“Hold on Amare.” The driver yelled, as the truck goes faster I hear less and less of the bullets. I could feel myself getting wet with Sasori’s blood. It drizzled down my face and onto my lips. I don’t know how long I actually stayed in that position.   
The truck came to a sudden stop and Sasori’s body rolled off of me. My hair, face, and back was soaked in blood. I got off of Destiny, who in the result of the weight on her, started to cough. I heard the truck doors open and shut.  
“Is everyone alright?” Kendall asked.  
“No everyone is not okay, Kendall,” I stood up and managed to jump out of the truck without hurting myself. “ Sasori just got her face blown off and your friend here is driving like a crazy person who doesn’t know how to drive! Who the hell told a fifteen-year-old that she could drive a truck on a dirt road!” I yelled I wasn’t exactly so mad that the girls were trying to help it was the predicament we were in.   
“I told them they could.” Jonathon came out of what looked like an abandoned, I don’t know, Millhouse. Jonathon and a senior boy gasped at the sight of me.   
“Who blood is that?” The Senior asked me, his voice shaking. I glared at him. I wasn’t in the mood to answer 25 questions.   
“Sasori’s and If we don’t get Destiny out of this truck and clean up her wounds. Not only I will have blood on my hands but you will too.” The boy walked ran to the car.  
“Ah, shit! Come on this Bullshit. Sasori did nothing to anyone. Who? Who did this to her. I’ll… fuck!” The boy punched the truck. The girls stood watching him curse the world. I looked at Jonathon, He stood there dumbfounded like it wasn’t his fault.   
“Jon, we have Amare, now what? We have to make a plan because if we don’t were all won’t be getting off this Island.” The Sophmore said but she didn’t stare at Jonathon She stared at me, they all stared at me. What was I supposed to do, I’m in the same place as they are. I can’t just wave a wand and say “Hey get us off this Island.” and then poof we’re off.   
“I...I…,” I took a deep breath in. Maybe I can fake confidence because I am not confident that any of us will survive.  
“First of all, who else knows about this place?”I asked I looked around, it was a fairly secret mill house. It’s not out in the open like most. What I can gather is that were in the rain forest, Away from those beachy palm trees I saw. No that was a dream.   
“Jackson Rogers and Madison Johnson. They went to scope out the Island.” If Raymond was here he would have said something like, we can't split up that's how they get us. I wanted to laugh.  
“Okay, we need to cover the truck up. I know everyone will probably be looking for it. Are there any tarps in the house?” The boys looked at each other and then nodded.  
“Jackson will go look. But your right, they will be looking for the car. Maybe it was a stupid idea.”Jonathon said.  
Jonathon is one of those very big jocks who will tackle the crap out of you if you have a football, but in regular life, he is a big as a teddy bear that wouldn’t hurt a fly. Plus he is gullible as shit. That's probably why he wanted me to help. I put my hands on the back of my jeans. To my surprise, I felt my phone in my back pocket.  
“What's wrong, Amare?” Apparently I made a face, and Kendall saw. I had to think quick. What do we need… my Shotgun. Wait my baggs are missing.  
“What happened to the things I gathered from the school? Where the sleeping gear, the canned food, and most important were are the weapons? We need that stuff to survive!” The two girls stood bewildered by my yelling.   
“We didn’t, you weren’t near any bags and everything was on fire. I’m sorry. We didn’t know.” I wanted to scream but I might attract someone.


	8. Part Two   Rayna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these parts are in Rayna Rodriguez's point of view

“Shit!” I slid into an old, musty, grey office cubicle, trying to dodge Kim Jung Lee. She’s gaining on me, and I have no weapon.   
“Come on Rayna, I thought you were this gangster. I mean, didn’t you tell me that even the Triad couldn’t help save me if you were still alive? Well, look who is the gangster now.” Kim laughed as I crawl behind each cubicle. The office was pretty big for an office on an island. I managed to crawl into an office cubicle that was a mess with papers. I went through the whole top of the desk to see if these people hid any weapons in this office but nothing.  
“Shit, shit, shit.” I banged my hands on the desk.   
“Oh Rayna, this is pathetic on your part. Crawling on the floor like a roach. Tsk, tsk.” I crawl around to another cubicle, there a hatchet lay on the ground. Yes! … I heard footsteps coming from the right behind me. I inched the hatchet out of sight. I felt a shiver go down my back.   
“Stand up.” I looked down at the hatchet, I don’t think she saw it.  
“Turn around, so I can see your face.” I stood up slowly and turned with every inch. My hair fell in my face, as I faced Kim. I could see her smirking from cheek to cheek.   
“Well know, I didn’t think my life would end in my favor but, even if I die on this Island I’ll be known as the one who killed Rayna Rodriguez. The Rayna Rodriguez. Ha, ha, ha-ha.” She was laughing like a villain. Kim’s eyes were bulging out of her skull, she has gone crazy. Kim manages to take her eyes off of me and I see my chance. I lift up my left hand that held the hatchet, as Kim was laughing maniacally, my right hand flew up to help my left and I plant the hatchet between her eyes. Kim stiffens, she kept laughing as she crumples to the ground.  
“Estupida Perra.” I just stare as she twitches, a smile still on her face. A pinch in my stomach made me nauseous, I kept in the vomit. I wasn’t going to take the hatchet out of Kim’s head, I don’t have the stomach for it right now. So I picked up her pistol and made my way out of the building. It was dark as hell out, only the moon lit up the sky with her light. I looked up at the stars, they cascaded all through the sky. It is a beautiful night, unfortunately, most of us are going to die tonight.

I drag my feet as I walk through the forest that aligns with the building. It feels like I’m going down a huge mountain. I thought to myself, I don’t even know if it was Roscoe or my brother who put me here. They both hate me with a passion and I don’t blame them. I can’t believe how Roscoe looked at me, he had that look of pain. I never meant to hurt him like that. He lost his job, his wife and kids, and his dignity, but I was hurting as well if he even saw it. I loved two people and one betrayed me. It was either I get killed or I betray someone too. I sighed, what if I get killed on this island, who will take care of Esmerelda. She’s only one who actually needs me and not many people even know about her. They promised me a life with my daughter with 50 grand. I have to win. I stood by a large tree. I rest my hand on its wide trunk and cry...All of a sudden I hear a tig snap and bushes move around me.   
“How’s there? Come out Hijo de puta!” I looked around pistole to the ready.  
“Wait, don’t shoot Rayna!” I heard heavy breathing coming to my right. I turned and pointed my guns, even though I recognized the voice. TJ came out with a wound in his arm.   
“Don’t just look … help me.” I put done my guns and walked over to the chubster.   
“I didn’t think I’d see you. I’m so happy! I was looking for Gregory, but that annoying pest Raymond caught me off guard. Next time I see him I will kill him.” Tj was pale, I think he lost a lot of blood. He had a cloth over his wound.  
“Where did you get the cloth?”  
“Oh I made a tourniquet, my mother showed me how. She was a nurse when I was about 7 years old. Did I ever tell you that?” I looked at him, he knows too much about medicine if he knows how to stop a wound from killing him. SO maybe I should put him out. One less person I need to take care of.   
“You okay Rayna?” TJ asked I smiled.  
“Yeah, I just had to get rid of Kim Jung Lee. The bitch tried to kill me with this pistol.”   
TJ laughed, I didn’t think it was funny. I thought revenge is stupid, to be bullied is the way of the world. Why do you think there are wars? People have different opinions. Now you can’t really blame that person for having a different opinion, right? So how can you blame them for suicide or murder?   
“That little Asian wanna be American tried to kill you? Damn, I should have seen her face when she ran away.” I looked away.  
“She didn’t run. I killed her.” TJ stopped laughing, he started to crawl away from me.  
“You're lying, right? Rayna?” I just stared at him.  
“What else was I supposed to do? Get killed, no baby I can't die here.” TJ looked at me like I was insane. He shook his head like he didn't know what to do.  
“Who are you? I know you're mean to people but you don't kill them.”  
“TJ why do you think we're on this island? We're not here for confession or an intervention. We're here to kill each other until one is standing. did you not hear Rosco I mean come on. he must have promised you something Wild?”  
“Yeah he promised me a life with the person I love but I can be with that person all by myself. I don't need a perverted a swipe to tell me that I need to kill anyone in order to get them. Rayna, Please don't fall for their plot.” I thought for a minute he could be right, but if we don't kill each other the people who put us here probably would. There is no solution to this I can't have a cry baby on my hands. I dropped the pistol when TJ got here, I decided to pick it up again.  
“You know what to teej oh, I'm sorry. for anything, I have ever done to you. but I have to win this and you're on the way.” I left at the gunman way to my stomach and aimed it at TJ.  
“Rayna, no don't do it. I'm your friend!”  
“ I know.” A tear rolled down my cheek. I cocked the hammer back.  
Bang!  
“Ahh!” Both TJ and I screamed. It wasn't my gun that went off. Someone shot at me and the gun flew out of my hand. I retract my left hand there was a tinge going through it.  
“Holy shit! You were going to kill me!” TJ screamed.  
“Hahaha.” A laugh came from the left side of both TJ and I. we both know that laugh perfectly well.  
“Ray-Ray? You were going to kill my best and loyal friend? What's up with that?”   
Gregory Puttonary stepped out into the moonlit. He had what looked like those sniper riffles in the old military games and an AR15. All I could look at was the riffle. I felt like I couldn’t move.  
“Greg! Greg pal, oh gosh, she was going to kill me! She was…” Greg and his light green eyes didn’t look away from my direction.  
“Calm down, Teej. She isn’t going to hurt you. Not while I’m still alive.” I trembled. Greg is more then just a guy, he is fearless, and if there were such things. I’d call him a demon.


	9. Denze

Greg walked over to TJ. He knelt near the tree where TJ lay frantic and smiled. I watched Greg as he put his hands-on TJ’s shoulders and lean into his ear and whispered something that relaxed him fully. Anytime that jerk whispers in my ear like he just did to TJ, it gives me the creeps.  
“I found a house not too far west from here. We can get your arm better. Rayna why don’t you come with; we need to talk.” I wanted to run but I knew that riffle would be right in his hand and shooting at me in an instant. So, I nodded my head sure.  
“Help TJ up and let us get going. The moonlit is shining our way.”  
“No, I don’t want her to help. She’ll Probably stab me.” I rolled my eyes. I can’t kill him now; Greg won’t have it.   
“Fine, but you will have to keep up with me.” Greg kept smiling at TJ, it was like they were dating. Greg helped TJ up and they both turned in my direction.  
“Since TJ doesn’t trust you anymore, why don’t you walk in front of us. I’ll direct you.” His eyes are intense when he looks at me. I nod and walk in front of them.  
“No, wait, why don’t I go to the side of you? You know I don’t know directions very well.” I lied, I just didn’t want to be in front of Greg, even though he had TJ to worry about he still could direct me off a cliff.  
“Fine, let's go, both of you.” He sounded like he was starting to get annoyed.

We walk about 5 minutes west of that tree. The light from the moon didn’t shine bright enough to get through the towering leaves on the ground. I must have fallen about 3 or 4 times before getting to an old house. As we walked closer to it, it wasn’t so old but it was dirty. It looked like a regular beach house. Grey and black from the dirt, windows covered by curtains, low roofing, probably a one-floor house, nothing special. Greg and TJ walked in first. I was surprised he didn’t look to see if anyone took over the joint while he was away. As I got in there was some potent smell coming from inside. I held my nose shut.  
“Geez, what is that smell?” I asked but Greg ignored me. I walked in further, the house was made of wood and the island has taken over it. The wood floors were broken and plants were growing inside. You wouldn’t have thought that from the outside of the house. There was still furniture here and …   
“OH, God!” There in the chair that sat in the middle of the room was an odor you could see. I was curious but scared. I walked around the chair, making sure not to touch it, and there sat in deep rot a corpse of a girl. It wasn’t a woman, she looked about my age. She also had a uniform on. I put my remaining hand to my mouth.  
“She was from the last batch of kids from this island. They played the same game we are.” Greg said. His voice was behind me. I turned and glared at him.  
“And how the hell do you know that?” Greg smiled, He lifted his right hand, there was a piece of paper.  
“She left a note telling her whole story. Found it in her hand when I got here.”  
“What does it say?” He threw the paper at me. I caught it; it was 3 papers. I read them out loud, while both boys sat on the couch.

I look at the rotting corpse. She was just like me. Will I end up like this? Lowering the paper, I look at the boys. TJ was staring at me like I was the fix of the devil. Tears roll down my cheeks.   
“Oh, stop your blubbering and put that stupid note down. I didn’t give it to you so you can get emotional. I gave it to you for a laugh.”  
“A laugh? The girl lost her life. Doesn’t she remind you of anyone?” Greg looked at TJ and scuffed.   
“No, why? Is she supposed to?” I wanted to scratch out his eyes. His beautiful green eyes, that are like daggers in my soul.  
“Why don’t you go upstairs and get some sleep, TJ and I will be down here. There is a couple of bed upstairs on the right. I get the master bed understood?” I looked at Greg, he swung his rifle back and forth, I had no choice but to listen. Nodding my head, I walk around the corner to find a flight of stairs. I looked back and Greg was watching me.  
I thought this house couldn’t have more than one room inside. I walked up the stairs to find 3 doors. The ceiling was low and shedding. I wander on over to the room to the right side of the stairs. I stepped in to see the master bedroom. It was in perfect shape. A king-sized bed with a pale bedspread on it. The walls were cracked but no plants edging their way in. I can tell Greg was already in here cleaning up. He must have had more time on his hands, but I don’t understand how. Walking out of the room, I made my way into the next door across from the master bedroom. Drusilla was the name on the door. Drusilla, like the evil stepsister, I laugh to myself. Maybe your room is better than the master bedroom. I turn the knob and enter the room. It was a princess’s room, Drusilla was probably about 12 or 13. I walked in, it was a small bedroom but a nice one. She had a pale blue room with accents of purple. She had a half bed, or should I say half crib just the older version. Her carpeting was so dirty I can’t tell what color it was in the first place. Purple dresser on one side of the room and a small desk near the door. The bed looked comfortable; it was neatly made up. I wonder if she didn’t have time to get in it that day she left. Walking over to the bed my eyes felt heavy and my body felt like a bulldozer went over if 15 times. I plopped myself down thinking it would feel like wood but it was so soft, a little cold and perfect. I lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes for a second.


	11. truth

“Son of a whore! Why, why do you have to ruin everything!” Bang! I woke up with a start. It was dawn and some of the light from the sun came in. I woke up to shouting from the next room. I looked around dazed almost forgetting the situation I was in.   
“Greg! Greg just listens to me. Please.”  
“No! Fuck! Why, why did you have to tell me?” I know that angry voice. Greg is about to either do something he will regret or worse. I inched myself off the bed, I didn’t want to make any noise. I snuck my way out of the room. Opening the door slowly so it wouldn’t creak, I managed to get out without anyone coming in. The door to the master bedroom was 3 quarters of the way open. I could see inside but I decided to get closer. Crouching low to the ground I tiptoed to the other side of the hallway. I looked in to see that TJ was standing over Greg, Greg was holding his head as he had just hit on something. TJ touched Greg on his back and Greg flew back. What the hell? I have never seen that reaction from him before.  
“Don’t touch me, you ... you fucking fag! Why… why did you have to be one? I loved you!  
“And I love you too but more than a friend.”  
“I told you! I can’t be one of them, don’t make me one of them.”  
“Please don’t call me a fag. Please, it hurts.” TJ put out his right hand and Greg slapped it away. Greg looked like he was sobbing.  
“Greg?”  
“No, I told you what he did to me and you expect me to be like that? No, I can’t, I… I” TJ grabbed Greg by the face and pulled him in for a kiss. Greg didn’t deflect it.   
“Oh My God!” I turned my back to the wall and sucked in what I just saw I leaned back in. TJ was holding Greg’s face inches away from his.   
“I know, I know he hurt you. You were so young; he shouldn’t have ever touched you. But I’m not him. I made my choice, you helped me see who I was. I love you more than I love myself. Please.”  
“No, no what if she finds out? Ginger will never forgive me.” Greg sobbed,  
“Why because her father hurt her brother emotionally and physically. You saved your sister. From two crazy mother fuckers. You saved me from being an outcast, a lowlife.” Greg this time kissed TJ. I almost screamed.  
“What about Rayna? All that I did to her?”  
“You made a mistake. She hurt you saying she wanted that teacher instead of you.”   
“I did what that man did to me. That hateful man.”  
“You were confused and hurt. Rayna is a slut and she prays on people. If we’re going to die here. Let's die together.” They started to make out. I turned away before it got any further. I crawled back into the room, I fell asleep in.

I sit listening to them have sex. contemplating what I should do to them. He was gay. I don’t know how I couldn’t have seen that in the first place. But if I think about I did. I always saw how he looked at TJ and it made me jealous. He never looked at me the way he looked at him. I just thought it was like a bromance or something but no. And they say I’m the slut! I’m the one who preys on people! He raped me and I got pregnant. I was a 15-year-old girl who didn’t know what to do. He took everything from me. The one who did love me, my state of mind, I cringe at men know. All because he was confused! They will pay. I rolled my hand under the pillow and felt something sharp under it. I gild my hand on the sharp object. It felt like a small carving knife. Why would there be? No, this is perfect. I heard the bed in the other room bouncing off the wall. Gross. I counted in my head the minutes passing by.  
Tick, you are not a monster, he is 

Tick, you lost your family when Esme was in your stomach

Tick, you will not die on this island

Tick, I will be the last one,

I took the knife out from under the pillow  
Tick, Esme, mom is coming home and we’re going to live the life we want.

It's been 35 minutes and I hear nothing. I didn’t think TJ could last that long. I stared at the curved knife for a second and started to laugh. I guess revenge does bring the crazy out of people. I walked out of the room slowly I walked to the door and stood in the doorway. Greg and TJ lay under a cream-colored sheet spooning each other. I made my way slowly to the right side of the bed. Staring at Greg making sure he didn’t wake up. TJ was turned to his left.  
“Teej,” I whispered. “Teej, wake up.”   
“What?” TJ rolled over and opened his eyes.  
“Rayna?” I stared down at him as he was blinking his eyes. I grab his brunette hair, nails digging into his head. Before he could scream out, I swiftly glide the knife on his neck.  
“Estupida idiota.” I looked at Greg and smiled at my work. I walked out as TJ bled out. As I got down the stairs, I see Greg’s weapons hiding under a blanket on the couch.  
“Ha, my luck.” walking over to the couch I threw the blanket on the floor and grabbed the rifles. Then I walk out of the house without a care in the world. As the sun came from behind the white clouds into the spring air, I felt a chill go down my spine.  
“No!” A horrible scream came from the direction of the house. My work here was done.  
I start to walk again until I heard someone running through the leaves behind me. I turn to face the direction of the house and aim my rifle.  
“You Bitch! You killed him!” Greg screamed like a banshee on drugs. He was trying to find me, I back stepped behind two twin trees. Greg jumped out of the bushes right in from of the tree. I crouch down making sure he doesn’t see me.  
“Rayna!” Greg screams with his fist tight. “You want to be mad, come out and fight me. I’ll make you pay… You thought I was bad before… Ha, I should have left you in that ditch unconscious, killed you right then and there. You’ll rue this day. I will take your life and that daughter of you because you messed with the wrong person.” I shook, He had jeans on that were soaked in blood, His bare chest stained with red. He was breathing hard.  
“Rayna! Come out here and face me!” I didn’t dare move, I could see his eyes, they were the color of wine, at this moment I saw what I never thought I would see. I saw a demon in Greg, he looked as if he may have just been born from the depths of Hell. The rifle was heavy in my hand. I couldn’t shoot, I thought if I miss and he would find me then I would be dead. I decided to wait until he moves out of my area, and plan an attack. One where I’m sure I can win.


End file.
